


Passionate

by Kamenspider



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenspider/pseuds/Kamenspider
Summary: Yua lets loose
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Passionate

Yua screamed.

Thouser had her girlfriend. Her GIRLFRIEND. Her dearest Izu. The worst case scenario was playing out before her eyes. He had Izu pinned, the shining boot in her chest keeping her wiggling body stuck in place. Yua had to act fast. The gaudy tyrant raised his sword, he brought it down for the killing blow- and had it shot out of his hand in the nick of time.

The golden blade clattered to the ground as Yua broke into a run. Her aim was true, but Thouser’s strength was still more than capable of killing Izu. She had to close the distance.

“RUSHING CHEETAH!”

She leaped, her tackle knocking the gold-plated jackass right off his feet and, more importantly, off of her girlfriend. “Run, Izu,” Valkyrie yelled, “get out of here!”. Thouser tried to get off a quip, some self-aggrandizing nonsense about tools and plans, but a quick punch to the faceplate silenced him. “YOU WON’T TAKE ANYTHING ELSE FROM ME!” she roared.

Another attempt at a retort was met with a growl from the cheetah-armoured warrior. She slammed her fist into his eye, the blow throwing his head back to meet the pavement with a crack.

The move shocked Thouser, and she seized this opportunity. The evil rider’s surprise allowed her to pin him, buying more time for the now-fleeing Izu to escape. Valkyrie had secured the advantage.

Her weight firmly situated atop Thouser’s chest, she smashed her hand into his eye-visor. She punched, and punched again. Again. Again. The helmet grew more and more damaged, spiderwebs of cracks forming. “You’ll never take anything, from ANYONE, ever again!” Valkyrie screamed. A final smash, and the right eyepiece shattered. The five-point crown that the imperious Rider wore had broken, 2 of its horns strewn on the ground. The brown eye of Gai Amatsu stared at her in fear.

She unleashed another punch to the stricken CEO. Rising to her feet, she took her Shotriser from the buckle. She stomped on Thouser’s squirming form as she aimed the weapon. She pointed it to his head, she put her finger on the trigger- and she was tackled to the ground by the very person she was saving.

“Stop!” Izu cried. Despite her small size she had great strength, the same as any other Humagear, and she used it to wrestle her furious girlfriend “Yua, stop!” Izu said. Valkyrie flailed in her grasp. “Let me go Izu!”.

Valkyrie tried again to aim at Thouser. She had her barrel pointed at his prone form, again ready to take the shot, only for Izu to grab her arm and forcibly remove the Rushing Cheetah key from the Shotriser. Defeated, Yua Yaiba propped herself up as the golden soldier she had been fighting, now de-transformed to the weak and white-suited man she hated so much, limped away in fear.

“He….” Yua stammered, “he was going to kill you, Izu.”. Izu knelt. She placed a hand on her human’s shoulders. “I know,” she intoned in her clipped but warm way, “But you were going to kill him. I did not want you to have that on your conscience”. Yua barked a sardonic laugh. “He took….he took everything from me, Izu. Everything. He’s hurt so many people, ruined so many lives," she said, staring into her lap, “I can’t let him hurt anyone else. Least of all you”.

Izu blinked. The *blipblip* of her eyelids made Yua smile faintly despite herself. “Yua. Please look at me.” She stared into Izu’s eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. “I can’t let him hurt anyoneelse,” she said as tears fell into her lap, “I can’t”. Izu nodded. She took Yua’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Humagears,” Izu stated, frank and without judgement, “are programmed to prevent human death. Even that of unrepentant criminals like Amatsu Gai”.

Yua looked into her own lap guiltily. “I am sorry, Yua”. Izu squeezed her hand again. “It’s...ok. It’s ok Izu,” the sobbing woman said, “it’s not your fault. I was scared, I was angry…..”. Izu drew closer. She wrapped her arms around Yua’s crying form, holding her tight as she continued to sob. “You saved me, Yua. Do not feel guilty”. She wiped her tears away. “Do not worry about him. Just stay with me”. Yua choked back a sob, calming herself down. “You will not lose me. I promise you this”. Izu held onto her as her body relaxed. “I love you, Yua Yaiba”. “I love you too, Izu.”, was her reply.

They rose together and walked away, the broken pieces of Thouser’s helm glittering in the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this is just indulgence


End file.
